An Alternate Reality
by PINOYwriter
Summary: Story follows the anime. Read the story to find out the rest ( Heavy OC X akame). Under editing and revision
1. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AKAME GA KILL! OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL OF THEM BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

 **A/N: I will be making an AGK fanfic that follows the anime though will slightly differ because I'll be adding an OC in the picture. Expect this OC to be strong (at least on par with Esdeath & Akame), witty, smart and an overall badass. What's more, I'll be giving him a teigu that you readers would recognize as a memento of a certain character from the anime, **_**Naruto**_ **. Possible pairings for the OC are the ff:**

 **Akame ( waifu ;))**

 **Mine**

 **Leone**

 **Chelsea**

 **NOW WITH NO FURTHER ADO, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD**

() – activity [] - thinking

" "- speaking **POV**

 **++++Chapter I: The beginning of the end++++++**

 **IN A SMALL VILLAGE, MILES FROM THE CAPITAL**

" _I guess it's time_ ", getting up from his sitting position on the bed. A young warrior, with a sigh, heads for the door of his room and out of the house.

The person had dark hair, of average height wearing a black hoodie over a white fitted shirt that hugs his lean and athletic physique, a belt holding 2 silver trench knives and some additional equipment, dark blue jeans and dark brown combat boots. 2 simple daggers hang securely in a cross formation by two holsters behind him and a short sword at the back, sheathed with a strap running across the left shoulder to the right side of the hip.. Underneath his clothes is light armor on his upper body, arms, and legs. He along with his friends Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu are going to the Capital after the completion of their training.

" _Cash, check_

 _Weapons, check_

 _Belongings, check_

 _Alright, let's roll"_ he muttered to himself

As he finished preparing for their departure, he can't help but reminisce of his experiences. Who can blame him? Being away from home isn't that easy. He knows damn well how the world out there is ruthless and harsh, primarily from the fact that his village is suffering and that's why they ARE LEAVING. To free it from its misery, "I'm going to miss this place" he said to himself again as he slings his brown traveling bag to his right shoulder before finally stepping out of the house he knows as "home".

He was an orphan at an age of 6, parents entrusting him to a friend who happens to be an ex-military officer. Said parents didn't want to say their goodbyes but they know first – hand how the dangerous the Capital is and plans to defend their image stained by no other than the Prime Minister himself, Onest.

" _I love you, my angel"_ his mom, whom he remembers all too well, tells him with tears streaming down her face while giving the child one last hug. The father kneeled down, a sorrowful smile adorning his face, and gave him a memento and a weapon in the form of 2 trench knives while saying these words before their suicidal journey:

" _We will love you always."_ **(A/N: damn naruto feels)** he said while also hugging his child, trying in vain to calm the tears that fell from his son that never ceases to sting his heart. Turning to his friend for one last time, he said the child's name, _"his name's Rex. I leave him in your care, Michael my good friend"_ he said patting his friend then turning to his wife to leave.

The middle – aged former military officer wanted to convince the child's parents to just stay but in the end, it was in vain so he just gave up, hoping that they would "somehow" survive and come back to see their beloved child. "I guess this is it, you two. I wish you all the best" he said, hoping against hope that at least one of them would survive. Nah, who is he kidding? He knows them both to be a stubborn bunch though still, he wanted them to survive, for their son's sake. Days, months, years passed, no news have heard of them ever since. From that time forward, said officer took it upon himself to raise the child to be a fine warrior and at the same time, be a parent-figure to show him what it means to be human.

Stepping out, Rex feels the cool breeze brushing his face ever so gently while slightly lifting his unbuttoned hoodie along with his jacket. He breathes in, then breathes out, taking in the air before he makes a name for himself in a way that would've make his parents and foster father proud. He then joins with a brown haired teen with green eyes he knows as Tatsumi sporting a winter coat over his tan sweater and high, collar jacket along with the other two people, Ieyasu with a white head band and Sayo with a flower design on the side of her hair.

" _Heyyyy Rex, we're leavin'!_ "said Ieyasu, a big grin on his face. Him and the other two were waiting for Rex for a good few minutes now. " _Coming."_ he said, a small smile adorning his facial expression/ After they have reached the village gates, the 4 warriors turn to their mentor one last time. The middle – aged man, knowing his disciples are ready for what is ahead, said his words of wisdom and encouragement. Afterwards, giving Tatsumi a small wooden idol. _"What's this for?"_ he said looking at his mentor with a questioning gaze. " _This is a parting gift for you. When you're in a pinch –"_ Tatsumi interrupted, " _sell it?_ " he said, earning a displeased look on his teacher. " _No, idiot. When you're in a pinch, this will protect you."_ He continued. After all is said and done, the 4 teens waved their master good bye while walking to their targeted destination: the Capital.

* * *

 **DIRT ROAD, ON THE WAY TO THE CAPITAL (A/N: This follows Episode 1 of the anime, though Tatsumi isn't alone this time)**

Two merchants can be seen traveling towards the Capital via horse carriage when suddenly a brown, overgrown creature with blood shot sclera and black irises that looks identical to a lizard emerges from the ground, startling the merchants and the horse. " _E-E-Earth Dragon!"_ the 2 merchants attempted to make a run for it. Neither did they know that there was no need for such a thing.

" _Hey Tats, wanna gang up on this one?"_ a low yet cocky voice said as the person readied his daggers, pulling them both from their holsters. " _I'll take the back, you take the front. We good?"_ he continued. His face was one of amusement. " _Yeah .Let's do this_!" Tatsumi said confidently as he advances towards the Danger Beast

Daggers can be seen cutting the air at the direction of the Danger Beast…..

Right on target

1st one to hit was none other than 2 silver daggers right in the beast's eyes, its pupils starting to bleed out.

" **ROOOOOAAARR** " the Danger Beast howled in pain as its sight was taken from it. Next up is Tatsumi for the killing blows. Its attack on the merchants disrupted while one of its arms are cut clean off by another warrior, fresh blood oozing wildly.

" _Class one Danger Beast: Earth Dragon. A worthy opponent"_ Tatsumi said to himself, smirking as he prepares for the final blow.

The Danger Beast retaliates, but in vain….

" _Aw, don't be mad"_ Tatsumi taunted before he is seemingly crushed by the beast's remaining arm.

" _I'll take care of ya!"_ he exclaimed as he dices the beast into pieces all the while landing perfectly from the stunt.

" _Woah kid, that was amazing!"_ One of the merchants said, admiration in his voice

" _You defeated an Earth Dragon on your own."_ said another merchant. Apparently he was too scared of the Danger Beast that he didn't notice the daggers embedding themselves on the beast's eyes just in time to save their sorry asses.

" _Awww, it was nothing. Like taking a candy from a big scaly baby"_ Tatsumi replied. A goofy smile on his face, making the merchants sweat drop of his antics.

Just then, a figure appeared behind the merchants

" _Nice going there, Tats."_ The person applauded, scaring the merchants since they didn't notice his presence earlier, an ability the said person is very much skilled in.

" _I could say the same to you, Rex. You're as good as ever"_ Tatsumi replied, a smile on his lips as he bumped fists with the person identified as Alex

Smiling back, Rex turned to see the merchants. His expression as cool as a cucumber, and asked them:

" _Where you guys going?"_

" _Back to the Capital to deliver goods"_ one of the merchants replied, pointing at the carriage nearby

" _Well then, can you take us with you?"_ Rex requested. He's one to take an easy way out when there is one

" _What would you do there?"_ one of the merchants said

" _To make a name for ourselves, of course"_ Tatsumi said with pride, not noticing the pitiful looks of both the merchants

" _But we must warn you two. The Capital isn't a place for youngsters such as you"_ one of the merchants advised. Contempt and disgust evident in his tone alone

" _It's the government is it?"_ Rex guessed with a dark look, earning a nod from the merchant. On the other hand, Tatsumi was left clueless regarding the matter

" _Fine, that's the least we can do for repaying you"_ the merchant replied while looking to his partner for approval. His partner nodded, agreeing to the idea

" _Thanks"_ Rex replied, ending the conversation. " _Come on, Tatsumi. Let's move"_ he said, motioning Tatsumi to come along. They then continued their journey towards the Capitol.

* * *

 **GATES OF THE CAPITAL, AFTERNOON**

(Outside the carriage)

" _Thanks guys. We owe you both"_ Tatsumi said, a vibrant smile on his face

" _No problem, kid. See ya both around"_ replied the one of the merchants

" _Come on, Tatsumi."_ Rex said, prompting the brunette to follow suit. Passing through the gates was pretty easy since the guards just distinguished them as nothing more than country bumpkins making a name for themselves.

*Ok, now to find Sayo and Ieyasu* Rex thought while putting on his hood, fearing for the worst that could happen

Well, they'll find out soon enough..

 **END**


	2. Hope and Despair

**Chapter II: Hope and Despair+++++**

 **INSIDE THE CAPITAL**

*whistles* " _Damn, this place is huge"_ Rex commented coolly, looking around the place whilst trying to avoid unwanted attention. His gaze scanning his surroundings while underneath the hood.

" _Woah! This is the Capital?!"_ Tatsumi said like a child eyeing down a candy. Meanwhile the people around them were all looking at Tatsumi, whispering things like " _A country bumpkin, no doubt."_ But when it came to the dark hooded commoner, they couldn't seem to find him out. Rex, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care and just looks forward. His persona emitting a "fuck off" kind of feeling to the surrounding populace

" _Keep it down, Tats. We don't need any unwanted attention"_ he said to his brunette friend

" _It's not like we see this every day, Rex. Hey look, there's the Imperial Palace!"_ Tatsumi replied, the innocent eyes of a country bumpkin clearly seen on his facial expression. Looking up a bit in the horizon, they saw the humongous Imperial Palace sitting on top of a hill, shining in its glory due to the sun

To Tatsumi, the view was marvelous, but to Rex? The complete opposite

To him it was a reminder of his primary goal in mind:

Kill Prime Minister Onest

While he was under the supervision of his mentor, he was made known of how 2 things:

One, how the Capital is at its current state,

And two, about his parents' apparent "deaths"

 **FLASHBACK**

(Sitting by the campfire, eating marshmallows after training)

" _Hey, Dad be honest with me."_ Rex \said, catching his foster father off guard

" _What is it, Rex?"_ his foster father replied, heating a marshmallow into the fire then pulled it out as he gave his attention to the kid

 _"It's about my real parents. Where are they and what happened to them?"_ Rex inquired, seeing a saddened look on his foster father's face

 _"…..I guess it's about time for you to know, huh_ " his mentor adorning a sad smile while breathing a heavy sigh

" _Dad, please don't let me wait.."_ Rex said, a tint of irritation and eagerness in his voice

" _They died. They left you to me for your own safety"_ the mentor finally spoke, feeling sad about the poor child. He knew it won't be easy for his adopted child to accept this fact. Thinking about it brought pain to his heart as well

" _Safety? Against what?"_ Rex further inquired

" _Safety from the clutches of the Capitol"_ the older man replied, a grim and hateful expression on his face. If he was given the chance, he would be the one to avenge his friends' deaths

But that isn't the case right now

From the years that transpired, he has gotten weak, especially physically. Going in there with that intent on his mind would kill him sooner or later

Besides, the kid's the one who is most fitting for the task. All that training was meant for him to change the country and avenge his dead family

" _Clutches of the Capitol? What do you mean? Is it that bad?"_ the kid was both broken hearted and enraged. He wanted to know EVERYTHING

The man can see it in his eyes. Those eyes…

Eyes that read vengeance

Eyes that read Justice

And eyes that read answers

Better than lying to him for the rest of his life

(After the explanation)

The boy now knew what he had to do

" _Rex, listen to me"_ his master said, authority in his voice

Rex looked to see his master, looking right into his eyes. Onyx eyes clashing with brown eyes

" _Rex, revenge won't get you anywhere. I won't stop you if you wanted to avenge them but rushing without thinking will mean certain death. "_ his master advised, worrying that his adopted son would do something that would kill himself. Well, if he wasn't there for him, he would have.

Yet, he was there. Being a father to a kid who barely knew his parents up till now

" _I know"_ was the short response of Rex. His fists clenching with hate. Hate and rage to the man who was both responsible for the deaths of his parents and the suffering of many more.

After that short talk, Rex went to the tent which they were staying in and slept. Afterwards, Michael followed suite

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Rex's POV**

I look around the while we were walking. Hey, you can't blame me, this place me and Tats are in right now is just one part of the Capitol. Then again, we aren't here just for the sights. Especially **me** of course

I'm here for that motherfucking bastard who took my real family away. The one who was behind the suffering me and Tatsumi's village as well as probably 90% of this empire turned hellhole

We first headed for the recruitment center, well, that was Tatsumi's idea

" _Now's our chance, man. Let's join the army!"_ he said, motioning me to come along and join

That was until he went full retard

(at the recruitment center)

I let Tatsumi do the talking. I'm not really a talkative person especially to those who smell of greed

And in my eyes, I knew he was doing a terrible job at talking to the recruiter

I couldn't be anymore right (shakes head)

(outside recruitment center)

" _And stay out!"_ was the middle – aged faggot yelled, throwing both of us out

Tatsumi was about to retort but I think enough was enough. I raised my hand in front of him, with the palm facing him

" _That's enough, Tatsumi"_ I said, authority in my voice. Heh, gotta hand it to my mentor. His authoritative side is rubbing on me

" _Why, Rex? He was wrong about us. We are worth being as high as a captain"_ he replied. So that's what he told the guy, huh? No wonder

 _"Forget it. What's done is done. Let's go find a place to stay first"_ I said, my tone not allowing any objections

 **Tatsumi's POV**

[He still got that dark stare] I thought. Out of the four of us, he's the only one in our group who wasn't afraid to stand up to Sayo when she's pissed and strong enough to go on par with me in a sword fight

I expected as much

Ever since he knew of the truth about his real mom and dad, he became ruthless and I mean RUTHLESS when we were either sparring or hunting. Not unlike before where he at least got a smirk as if enjoying himself while we fight

To be honest, I feel bad about his loss. I would've been like that if I were in his shoes.

But now's not the time for that, we still have to find a place to stay.

 **NORMAL**

(At a local bar)

" _Damn, expensive as fuck"_ Rex muttered to himself, not liking the Capitol in just a few hours

" _We don't have much of a choice, right? Let's go have a bite to eat"_ Tatsumi said to him, trying to cheer him up with a smile and a pat on the shoulder

" _If you say so"_ the dark – haired warrior replied, looking to his friend and rival in the eye as he dons a sly smile

Neither do they know that a blonde vixen was watching them, a face that says 'I found what I'm looking for' look whilst drinking her booze on a nearby table

 **Rex's POV**

That woman looks suspicious. She's been glancing at me and Tatsumi here for a while now

I try to read what she's thinking , or at least her face and body movements. I could only conclude that she wants something from us

[Better not let Tatsumi notice me] I thought, dismissing my worry for now as he keeps on babbling about our lost teammates, Sayo and Ieyasu

" _What's wrong man?"_ he asked

" _It's nothing, Tats"_ I replied, a fake smile on my lips

 **Tatsumi's POV**

[ _He's acting strange_ ] I thought, noticing his stern look. It's as if he was either suspecting someone of a crime or what?

Neh, but I trust him. He always does things for a reason anyway so I let it go when he said it was nothing.

 **NORMAL**

As the two teens were talking to one another, a blonde woman walked up to them from her seat after finishing her bottles of booze. Compared to the amount she drinks most of the time, it was half the amount since she still has a job on her hands.

And of course, some bumpkins to swindle

Her style of clothing was what would entice most men, but not for Alex. He still has a score to settle with the piece of shit taking shelter inside the imperial palace

" _Hey guys, mind if I join you?"_ the blonde came up to them, getting both Tatsumi's and Rex's attention. Rex being the gentleman he was, motioned for the woman to sit at the chair beside Tatsumi

[ _So this is the Capitol…_ ] Tatsumi thought, a blush on his face as his eyes trailed over to the ball – like assets of the woman to his right

" _Who are you?"_ Rex questioned her, his senses on alert and his onyx eyes bearing the cold gaze he gave to most people he doesn't know as well as enemies. This action pulled Tatsumi out of his trance as well

" _Damn, that's one cold look",_ she thought. " _The name's Leone. Nice to meet you both"_ the woman known as Leone introduced herself. Her smile beaming into the two males as she took a look at Tatsumi then to Rex, though the latter was not convinced.

Not one bit

" _What are you here with us for?"_ Rex interrogated, cutting to the chase. His gaze and tone as cold as the nights in the desert.

Leone didn't flinch but that was enough to send some chills down her spine. She'd say she's impressed at the bumpkin

" _Chill, Rex. I think she just wants to hang out"_ Tatsumi interjected, his ignorance clearly seen

Rex just glared at him, a look that says **shut up**. Then back to Leone. He took a deep breath and let Leone explain herself

" _You guys want to get into the army right? I know another way to get you two in there"_ she said,

" _Really?!"_ Tatsumi had his hopes up. He still got ways to go if he doesn't see an obvious lie in front of him

" _You're saying you got connections?"_ Rex replied, raising an eyebrow. [Good thung he taught me a thing or two about these kind of things] the thought of being penniless in a big city seemingly unbearable

Yeah, no shit

As precautionary measure, he worked extra hard to earn his own cash. In his bag, he has 5 stashes of gold coins unlike Tatsumi who only has 1. He gave one to Leone, giving her the benefit of the doubt

Leone's eyes widened at the size of that stash filled with gold [*whistles* Damn]

" _I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt"_ Rex had smile which mimicked Tatsumi, earning an impression of the latter's naivety

" _Oh, this is more than enough!"_ she blurted out, happiness in her voice. " _You guys stay right here and wait for me to come back, ok?"_ she said before leaving to who-knows-where

He might have been conned, yes, but that's just one stash of gold anyway. He has 4 more though Tatsumi doesn't know about that

He minds his own business. Even his friends aren't allowed to look through his belongings just like that

" _See ya!"_ Tatsumi bids her farewell, a silly grin on his face after the "show" he just witnessed { **A/N: the look he had on episode 1 of the anime}**

 **(3 pointless hours later)**

" _She's not coming back"_ Rex said, standing from his seat and to the counter

" _You're too impatient, Rex. Let's wait for her for 2 more hours"_ Tatsumi replied

Rex didn't reply as paid for their meal with the boob lady first. Either way, he didn't like his friend's idiocy

No, really. He doesn't get along well with idiots like him. They only got along because of Tatsumi's vibrant nature

After paying the tab, he then answered Tatsumi

\" _Tats, it's already 5 in the evening. You're saying we wait up for her till night?"_ irritation clear in his voice

Tatsumi couldn't say a word. He knows what Rex is when he's irritated or pissed.

And it was not good. He could remember those times when he pissed Alex like it was yesterday

He would either be given the silent treatment, severely beaten in a spar or a prank that almost gave poor Tatsumi a heart attack

Rex would suddenly disappear in their group while hunting. Heck, him and the other two would find him until they're too exhausted to stand. Then going back to their village only to find out that Alex already has his fill of his hunt, smiling at them at the entrance with his head tilt to the side

Creepy

Going back, the argument was one-sided with Rex as the winner. Since they couldn't find a place to stay in, mind as well sleep on the pavement with their heads rested on their bags, the bags against each side of a bench. As of the moment, they are a few blocks away from the bar earlier

Then something came up

" _Milady, another one?"_ one of the guards asked, stopping in front of the two along with a carriage

" _You know it's in my nature"_ the girl replied. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and a blue frilly dress on top of a long – sleeved white collarless shirt. She then proceeded to the two bumpkins

" _Do both of you want to come to my place for the night?"_ she asked in a friendly tone

" _Sure"_ Tatsumi and Rex replied, one being naïve as always while the other being cautious as a noble just invited them to her house. Rex though, did a good job concealing his cautious thinking and instead, masking it with the same welcome as his friend

 **TIME SKIP: ARIA'S HOUSE**

 **At the living room**

" _Welcome you two. Take a seat "_ said a 40 – year old man. He has gray hair with bits of white, indicating of his old age and wears what seems to be a business man's attire that is gray in color

" _Thanks"_ Tatsumi replied, thinking that all is not lost for the Capital while taking his seat. Rex, on the other hand, stands behind Tatsumi's chair. His gaze on different parts of the house

Boy, is he wrong

" _So boys, what do you wish to accomplish here in the Capital?"_ the man said, taking a sip from his tea

" _We want to make it big and help our suffering village"_ Tatsumi replied, pride and determination in his voice then turns to Rex, " _right?"_ Rex nodded in confirmation, folding his arms as he examines the man before them

[Something's off here] he thought, having a bad feeling all of a sudden. He shrugged it off for now as they were busy chatting with the father of the house

(After hours of chatter, much to the annoyance of Rex)

" _Well then, it's getting late. Why don't you boys take your rest? Maids, show them where our spare rooms are"_ the old man said, gesturing for the maids the two warriors to the their escorts

" _Thank you again, sir. For your hospitality"_ Rex said, his tone that of a man of respect as he bows before following suit

 **TIME SKIP: 12 MIDNIGHT**

[This awful feeling… It's persistent] Rex couldn't sleep. Maybe he was overthinking things or maybe he wasn't. He was unsure

Better to find out

He then went out of his room and investigated the house. He would first check on the master bedroom, just to make sure the masters of the house are asleep

Using one of his Teigu's abilities {Will of the Wind}, he didn't need to open the door of his target. He just let his Teigu enhance his senses by calming his mind and focusing on any movement he hears and feels

Quite the ability, but that's not all

Satisfied with the check – up, he walks from door to door without being detected by anyone who passes. No, not even the guards can sense him

It was like he's invisible

In one room, there he found something of value

A diary

And it was right beside a woman who he presumes to be the Aria's sister. She was sleeping soundly on the table with her lamp switched on

All the better to investigate

He carefully picked up the diary beside her and flipped the pages. What he read is something that would even make Tatsumi enraged

But he's not like his brunette friend

To sum it up, it was full of notes regarding torture sessions of what seems to be people who they welcomed to their home, And the last few pages were what almost pushed him to just kill the sleeping woman

It was about their friends, Sayo and Ieyasu. How did he find out? Simple

The description on the diary

{I drugged a boy with messy black hair…. While Aria played with the girl with long black hair….}

He didn't care about the other details. Just that was enough, now to confirm his finding

[I hope I'm just overthinking it..] he thought, fear gripping his mind as his he starts to lose focus and the ability wears off

He returned the diary back and then walked to the window of the room he was in. Taking a peek, he noticed the guards outside.

About 20 of them all with various weapons

" _Alright, let's roll"_ he mused to himself as he opened the window sill and descended from there using his Teigu's power

" _Good thing her room was on the side of the house."_ He commented, thanking his luck. As he landed, not even those nearest to the house noticed him. He then proceeded to the back of the house. What he saw made him suspicious

To most people, it would be just a regular warehouse. Colored red, storage for business supplies and the like

[A warehouse? Might be used for their business. Let's see what that business is] he thought, a small smile creeping on his lips as he was careful not to be too noisy or be noticed by the guards at the front of the warehouse

He loved this game, acting like a predator hunting for prey. The feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins

He was not one to just barge in with guns blazing, rather he was the sneaky type

From the side of the house where he currently is, he noticed 2 guards at the front of the warehouse. [Mobile] he took note as the guards were still alert and would always move

[Machine guns] he thought, seeing the guards lifting the weapons just in case of attack. They know all too well of the recent attacks of assassins on nobles and officials

[Will of the Wind] he commanded his teigu silently, his mind cleared and his senses sharpened

After activating the ability he went right in front of the guards. His presence completely masked. In fact, it was like how a breeze would pass them

Just before they black out

When Rex was right behind them, he can clearly hear them talking about assassins who would attack at night. The group was, according to them, called Night Raid

A hit to the back of the head was all it took, the warehouse is all his now

He then cracked open the warehouse. What he saw was a depiction of Hell itself

Basically, mutilated bodies on display, the warehouse was full of it. The smell alone was worse than anything he smelled before

The next revelation was the last straw. The suffering of his precious friends at the hands of a petite, blonde girl

Aria, who was now standing right behind him accompanied by a guard.

 **END**


	3. Welcome to Hell

**++++++ Chapter III: Welcome to Hell +++++++++++**

\" _Rex, I can explain…"_ Aria nervously started. The guard on the other hand was readying his firearm, pointing it at the teen

" _Sleep"_ Rex muttered, activating one of his crafted Teigu abilities. This ability lowers the temperature of the surrounding area ranging up to 30 meters in range. Afterwards, mist appeared behind Rex, rendering him totally invisible.

" _Wha-?"_ Aria was now shivering terribly. She hasn't experience this kind of cold her entire life. Her guard was no exception

Their misery will come to an end shortly. Rex appeared behind the guard first, hands equipped with his teigu, still undetected

" _Go to sleep"_ was all he said as he stabbed the jugular vein of his opponent whilst silencing his mouth to avoid detection.

Next up is Aria. Though he has other plans for the blonde demon

Now drawing closer to her, he unsheathes his long sword and then starts the bloodbath.

" **AHHHHH**!" were the blood curdling screams coming from Aria as she is being mutilated. Starting from losing her arms, then the legs, some stabs here and there. Then finally, a decapitation to finish the job

As the fog clears and the temperature normalizes, we can see a pool of blood coming from Aria's corpse, her eyes still open to witness her inevitable death. Rex, on the other hand, felt like he's high on drugs as his bloodlust subsides.

" _Rex, i-i-is that you?"_ a spiky haired boy asked in between deep breathes. His eyes full of hope

Rex turned around; preparing mentally for the worst his friend is in.

" _Ieyasu…"_ he was heartbroken at the scene. Without a second's notice, he sliced open the bars to his sick friend's cage. Lifting him to a comfortable position on his lap, he asked:

" _Tell me bro, what did they do to you and Sayo?"_

 _"T-They tortured us all night. *cough* *cough*"_

 _"I see…Do you have any last words?"_ Rex's heart was mashed all the more as he can't stop the tears from falling

"Sayo…she never gave in to that bitch. So *cough* *cough* Master Ieyasu must…have a..cool end..ing" the volume of his voice as he said each word. He died with a smile on his lips as his extended arm fell limp

" _Rest in peace, my friend"_ Rex passed his friend on as he lay the body gently to the ground and went to sever the chains holding Sayo's naked and dead body, full of scars, burns and missing a leg.

" _Rest in peace, Sayo. I'll miss you"_ he said, his tear sacs now exploded. For the longest time, he fell for the girl but never confessed or told a soul about it. He laid her down beside Ieyasu.

" _Rex? What happened h-here?"_ a voice he knew all too well, was in the verge of a mental breakdown due to seeing his friends dead before his eyes

As he turned around., Rex didn't say a word, but his friend's expression told him everything he needed to know.

And that is the Capitol is a broken mess beyond repair.

He walked, his eyes like that of a enraged Danger Beast or maybe more. Passing by Tatsumi,, a blonde lioness and a black haired swordswoman, his direction without aim.

 _"Kid, you wanna join us? We could use someone like you"_ the lioness invited

Rex stopped on his tracks, moving his head to the side, he said:

" _What's in it for us?"_

" _You'll be a part of our organization known as Night Raid. Our aim is to take the Prime Minister's life and-"_ the swordswoman replied but cut short

" _We'll join"_ as Rex heard the part of taking the prime minister's life, he readily agreed. " _That was quick"_ Leone thought

" _But what about our dead friends?"_ Tatsumi asked

" _No worries. We'll take care of them and give them a proper burial"_ she replied, all the while dragging poor Tatsumi along.

From there, they made rendezvous with the other members. Who are they or their reactions to the two newcomers will be determined soon…

 **END**


	4. New Allies

**+++++ Chapter IV: New Allies +++++**

 **(At the rendezvous point)**

Rex, Tatsumi , Leone and the black – haired girl identified as Akame have regrouped with the other members of Night Raid. The others were done eliminating the threats fairly quickly and their reactions about the newcomers were of various degrees

One of them, to an annoying degree.

" _Leone, who are those two?"_ a pink haired girl asked, arching an eyebrow. She's wearing a pink dress and pink shoes with a large gray rifle strapped behind her back

" _These two will be our new comrades"_ Leone replied, patting the shoulders of the new recruits. " _Take care of Tatsumi here, would you Bulatcchi"_ Leone asked the giant among them covered in armor

" _Sure, Leone"_ the giant replied, lifting Tatsumi off his feet in a fireman's carry despite the boy's protests.

" _Mission accomplished. Heading back to base"_ Akame said, announcing their next move in monotone

" _Can you keep up with us, cutie?"_ Leone flirted before heading out with the others. The boy wanted to take upon himself the weight of his dead friends

" _Yeah. I'll be right behind you"_ Rex responded, disinterest in his voice

 **(At the hideout), by the cliff)**

Rex found a cliff just in front of the hideout overlooking the capital. This place, he deems, would be a worthy place for the bodies of his deceased brethren. By this time, the others were at the hide out doing their own business and Leone was showing Tatsumi around. He was just done burying them.

" _Sayo, Ieyasu… I'm sorry I couldn't save you both…."_ Rex said in a whisper, his voice littered with the taste of pain and anguish. His tears are again falling,

His heart further darkening

As he wiped his tears away, he made a pledge to his fallen:

" _I'll see to it that this corruption will meet its end"_ his tone now having a darker edge

After paying his respects once again to the deceased, he takes deep breaths to calm himself. Afterwards, stand to full height and heads back

 **(Inside the hideout)**

As he was walked through the entrance of the hide out, his eyes are all over the place. Scanning every nick and cranny of what seems to be the biggest and the main room of the hideout. Noted observations he made included a damn long rectangular table right in the middle of the room, a black owl insignia with a yellow – red background in front of him hanging from the wall and the rest, all windows.

" _Not bad for a hideout"_ Rex thought, looking at the insignia of his new group. His hands tucked in the pockets of his pants.

Until his musing was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious sound…

" _Hey! Who the hell is he, Leone?"_ the voice said, the pitch was without a doubt a little girl's. Just in time, Leone was just finished taking Tatsumi a tour around the base. Akame and a white haired woman with a mechanical right arm and an eye patch on the right eye followed suite

" _These two will be our new members, Mine!"_ Leone replied, spraying her arms on both young lads. On the other hand, their eye –patched leader and everyone else were getting ready for a meeting.

" _I don't think these two are compatible working with professionals like us. Just by looking at them"_ the girl now identified as Mine mocked, her bratty attitude ticking Tatsumi off. Rex meanwhile, had no emotion whatsoever.

" _Grrr, what did you say pipsqueak?!"_ Tatsumi snarled, easily pissed off. But his friend won't have any of it

" _Come on bro, she's not worth our time"_ he simply said, sparing a disinterested look at the pinkette

" _What did you just say, newbie?!"_ Mine barked, she really is, out of all the members excluding Rex and Tatsumi, the most annoying

Rex didn't say a word but instead sent a glare that would send shivers down her spine. His onyx eyes turning icy blue

" _Creepy"_ Leone thought nervously, taking mental note not to piss off the male as she watched the scene

Mine couldn't believe it herself, it's like being hit by an ice cold breeze from the top of a mountain,. " _What's with that guy's stare? It's giving me the chills"_ she said to herself, freezing slightly

" _Alright everyone, let's start the meeting. Leone, report to me about the recent mission and about these two"_ the silver – haired woman commanded, sitting in a throne like chair surrounded by her subordinates

" _Yes boss. These two are without a doubt, got some potential, especially the cutie beside Tatsumi"_ she started off, winking at Rex's direction. Much to the latter's annoyance

" _What about him?"_ she further inquired, her interest piqued

" _He;s the one who killed off Aria. And he did it without mercy"_ she said, impressed of the boy's mercilessness

This time, the boss asked Rex directly; " _So, how did you kill her?"_

Rex replied, " _I mutilated her, severed her limb from limb"_ his tone cold and flat. The memory of killing the blonde bitch touching his dark side

" _And without hesitation, those eyes are saying it all"_ the boss thought, forming a small smile which she quickly hid away

" _And your names?"_ she asked, now addressing the new recruits

" _Rex"_ " _Tatsumi"_ both replied. " _How about you, boss?"_ Rex asked back

" _Najenda"_ she replied

" _Tell me, do you both want to join Night Raid"_ Najenda invited

 _"I'll join."_ Rex said, no hesitation in his voice

" _U-u-umm, well. I want to help my village from poverty so I'll do what I must for that"_ Tatsumi was having trouble finalizing his answer

" _That makes it all the more reason to join us, Tatsumi. After we overthrow this corrupt empire, we'll build a new one and your village won't starve anymore. That is guaranteed"_ Najenda answered, her tone confident

" _And who would possibly lead this new empire?"_ Rex asked, skeptical of his leader's declaration

" _The Revolutionary Army has decided from the start that I would rule it. Trust me, your hard work during this war won't be in vain"_ she replied, trying to assure Rex but alas, to no avail

" _Ok then.."_ he said, clearly uninterested now. All that he wants is to avenge his fallen loved ones. And he knew all too well who his primary prey is

Minister Onest, the fat son of a bitch that lives at the palace with the emperor who is but a child.

" _To start things off with you two, you both will be under Akame's watch tomorrow"_ Najenda assigned, Tatsumi was clearly not liking it since he had a little fight with the raven – haired assassin

" _It had to be her?"_ Tatsumi spared a look at her from behind.

" _Are we done now, boss?"_ Rex asked, he's not one to waste time especially now that his eyes are on a prize

" _Yes, that's all for tonight. Very soon, we'll start taking out the trash, Leone can you take them to their rooms?"_ Najenda said

" _Sure boss. Come this way, big boys"_ Leone teased, her hips adding a seductive sway

" _Man, these guys are a bunch of circus freaks. A seductress, a pervert, a robot, an airhead and a guy in armor with a fishy aura"_ Tatsumi whispered to his friend, clearly not liking the group on day one

" _Don't judge too quickly, Tats. Those are just first impressions so cut them some slack"_ Rex replied sagely,

" _Well, if you say so.."_ Tatsumi said sheepishly

" _These will be your rooms, boys. Yours is the right one, Rex while the other next to Lubbock is yours, Tatsumi"_ Leone instructed

Both males just nodded and went to their respective rooms, getting ready for bed.

 **The next day**

The morning sun has just risen from the horizon. A gentle breeze fills the air of its refreshing chill. Most of the members are still sleeping and will wake in a few hours, though there are those who you can say as "early risers"

One of them is our main protagonist, Rex, can be seen at the training field just behind the base. Polishing the most fundamental of techniques such as projectile accuracy, close-quarters combat and some conditioning exercises

"48…49….50" Rex grunted as he finished his knuckle push - ups. His whole body tense & straight, arms tucked just right and breathing in tune with the movement

" _Ok, now for the next part"_ Rex said to himself, stepping forward to a wooden dummy. His stance similar to a brawler's..

He had already finished making breakfast for the whole group. The meal consisting of grilled meat and green veggies. Akame though didn't approve of the vegetables included but ate them nonetheless

" _Is he always that early to train?"_ Akame asked Tatsumi while eating an Evil bird drumstick

" _Yeah. Actually, I was influenced by his routine too so waking up early isn't much of a chore to us now"_ Tatsumi replied, chomping away his share of the meal

As she and Tatsumi finished eating, Tatsumi took the dishes to be washed. Akame on the other hand, had other plans in mind

" _I wonder how strong he is?"_ Akame thought, going outside to test the new guy

Rex spared a look whilst doing moves on the wooden dummy that would make an MMA fighter have a run for his money. Every hit is strong and fast, each hitting the dummy dead on, causing some loud knocking noise on the solid wood

" _He;s got good moves"_ Akame stared at the topless fighter. After he does a few hard blows, he back pedals with graceful agility, distancing himself from the stationary enemy. She was watching him eyeing every move with calculated judgement.

Though her presence was already sensed as Rex saw her as he finished another flurry of his moves and backing away, looking at his surroundings

" _It's Akame…"_ he absentmindedly thought, glancing at the girl behind him. He rarely ever shows care, may it be a beautiful girl watching him work out

After scanning his surroundings, he then prepared for the final act. Lowering his center of gravity, he launched himself to his target and dealt 5 hard blows starting from a hit to the base, a right hook to the temple, a knee strike with an uppercut finisher, the wooden dummy now having sizable dents all over it as well as headless body

" _He's not bad"_ she mused, impressed of the boy's performance. She also didn't miss his topless upper body, having a tight and defined chest, chiseled abs and meaty arms. Thinking about it made her blush a bit

" _That wraps it up for today"_ Rex told himself, turning around and heading back to base. Along the way, Akame approached him

" _Rex, can we spar?"_ Akame asked straight on

" _Fine. Hold on a sec"_ he replied nonchalantly, getting rid of the sweat from earlier and rehydrating

While he was drinking Akame was already at the middle of the training ground, bokken in hand.

Picking up a bokken, the two warriors have taken center stage. " _First to five wins"_ Rex told Akame.

" _Ok"_ Akame replied. As they held their stances, some of the Night Raid members have already awoken and are now watching the battle unfold

" _I call dibs on Rex's victory"_ Leone started the bet

" _You gotta be kidding, Leone. Akame's gonna win for sure"_ Lubbock placed his on the swordswoman

" _Let's see what he's capable of"_ Bulat thought, awaiting to gauge his comrade's potency

As the breeze stops its gentle whisper, the strong clicking of wood can be heard as two fighters collide

 **20 Minutes later**

Slash, slash, parry, thrust, followed by feint & an attempt to close the distance. That was Rex's tactic

Akame on the other hand, used her agility and quick thinking to repel the continuous flurry, retaliating with hits of her own. She did land some hits when he got close, but he was still leading in that aspect

After about 20 minutes of this exchange, the other Night Raiders apart from Tatsumi, Najenda and Bulat couldn't believe that Akame had seemingly met her match

" _Fast"_ Lubbock, Sheele and Mine had their eyes dilated, trying to see through the numerous skirmishes that occurred in a few seconds time

" _He's well rounded, I'll give him that"_ Najenda commented

" _And by the look on his face, I can tell he's not one to hold back"_ Bulat noted. " _He's always like that, focused and unrelenting"_ Tatsumi stated, a determined smirk on his face

" _So you've fought him before?"_ Bulat asked

" _Yeah. Many times"_ Tatsumi said, bringing back the days when they were sparring with either bokken or their fists

As Akame was aiming for a thrust to the heart, Tatsumi quickly seized an opening, putting up his blade to block past the thrust while spinning towards the girl. Akame was expecting for a spinning kick or a back fist but instead a leg sweep that caught her off balance

" _He got me"_ Akame cursed silently as she was caught off guard

" _Now for the final blow"_ Rex thought, certain to end the battle with one move

He sent a kick aiming for Akame's chest. It was a close call as Akame put up her bokken at the last moment

But it doesn't end there

As the blow connected, Tatsumi spun and threw his blade at Akame's exposed midsection. And the fight was over

4-5, a close fight

After the match, clapping can be heard in the background as the other members of the assassin group were impressed of the

" _Never seen a good fight in ages"_ Najenda said, a contented smile on her face. " _With his skills, the tables are in our favor by a considerable margin"_ continued, earning nods from her subordinates

 _"That was a good fight, Akame. Let's do it some other time"_ Rex helped her up, his lips forming a small smile

Akame flashed a small smile of her own and nods as she accepts the offered hand

" _Let's head back. We'll be having a new mission for tonight"_ Akame notified him

" _Sure"_ was his only reply

 **TIME SKIP: MIDNIGHT, NIGHT RAID MEETING ROOM**

" _For this mission, the target is a military captain who safeguards corrupt officials, is known for having shady deals with Gamal, an oil merchant and one of our targets as well as framing people for false crimes. The captain is known as Ogre the Demon"_ Najenda started the briefing, showing a rough sketch of the man. Grumpy face, a scar on the left eye and suited in armor. In fact, almost everyone in Night Raid with the exception of the new additions knew of the old man. Afterwards, continued on the important details regarding their target

" _I'll take it. I just can't stand by and let this continue! "_ Tatsumi declared, determination in his voice. Rex just smiled a bit at his friend's trademark boldness, the other members approving of his guts as well

" _As you are now, you won't be able to kill him"_ Akame stated, no emotion whatsoever

" _Well, somebody's confident"_ Leone chided

" _Better to die trying than letting it pass"_ Tatsumi argued.

" _You have spirit, Tatsumi, let's hope it doesn't end in your demise. Leone, did the witness told the truth?"  
_ Najenda said

 _"Yes boss, without a doubt. Here's an evidence of that"_ Leone replied, bringing on the table a rather large sized stash of gold. At the sight, Rex already knew where the "witness" got that from

" _She sold her body? Seriously?"_ Rex had a mix of disgust and pity on his mind

" _Yosh, the mission is accepted. Let's bring down the hammer on that sinful soldier"._ Najenda declared, then looking towards Tatsumi, Akame and Leone

 _"Tatsumi, you'll take on Ogre. Akame and Leone, your prey is Gamal, understood?"_ Najenda laid down the plan

" _Hai!"_ All 3 responded in unison

Rex was just silent, letting all the info sink in, but didn't go unnoticed by the leader. " _How about you, Rex? Any violent reactions?"_ she checked up on the teen. All eyes are now on him

" _None boss"_ he responded with a straight face, then was about go outside until he was stopped by said leader

" _Where are you going, Rex?"_ Najenda spoke up, already having the idea what he'd next

Instead on answering, Rex addressed his fellow country friend. " _Tats, you coming or not?"_

Tatsumi immediately got the idea and without further ado, joined up with his friend

" _Well with the two of them together, killing that bastard wouldn't be a problem right?"_ Lubbock said, looking at the new additions as they walked out the door with Akame and Leone following suit

" _Yeah, you could say that. Besides, Rex here is already very skilled as he is now._ Bulat added

" _We'll see how it turns out"_ Najenda commented nonchalantly as she lit a cigarette

 **AT THE LOCAL BAR**

" _Ahh, nothin' feels better than a cold sake after a long interrogation!"_ an old man coated in armor with a scar on the left eye said, walking the streets as if it was his territory

" _U-um, Captain Ogre?"_ an innocent voice behind him said. Turning around, he saw a white hooded teen, his head bowed down

" _Huh? What is it?"_ Ogre asked, annoyed

" _I have an important matter to discuss with you"_ the boy requested

" _What is it then? Spill it out?"_ Ogre demanded, eager to get back to his leisure habits

" _Could we go somewhere private?"_

 **AT AN EMPTY ALLEY**

"This place should be a good enough spot _"_ Ogre thought, "hey kid, this place is good. Now, what do you want? _"_ he asked, his voice alone sent a clear message of "arrogance".

"Please sir, I'm begging you! Please let me join the Imperial Army! _"_ Tatsumi enacted. " _Never knew he was a good actor. Our plan is going smooth"_ Rex observed from the dark part of the alley in between 2 buildings

" _Apply in the recruitment center like everyone else, dumbass"_ Ogre growled, making the mistake of turning away and leaving. Though he too was on alert should the country kid pose a threat however…

" _Showtime"_ Rex smiled to himself, activating his stealth ability. From the dark alley he emerged, unseen and undetected by neither his friend nor the enemy. [Your turn, Rex] Tatsumi thought, smiling at the thought of a job well done

" _Sleep"_ he whispered in Ogre right ear. Said man couldn't react as his throat was cut deep the second after. Blood oozed out immediately in all directions from the body

As the corpse fell down, Rex caught it so as to avoid unwanted attention and dragging it away into the dark alley to avoid suspicion. His teigu was already deactivated by this time

"That should do the trick" Rex enthusiastically, having finished hiding the body in a dark corner of the alley. Emerging from the darkness, he said "Let's go back". Tatsumi nodded in response following suit

 **AT GAMAL'S PLACE**

A very ugly man in a pink business suit and a hat was making his way to his room when he felt steel touch his right breast and his neck snap

"You lucky bastard, being killed by two hot babes" Leone said while squeezing the air out of the target. On the other hand, Akame need only to pierce him a bit for the poison to work. The man fell down with a thud a moment later

"I wonder how those two were doing?" Akame thought aloud

"Nah, I'm sure they aren't dead yet. After all, both of them are plenty strong" Leone responded enthusiastically

[I hope so…] Akame silently prayed for the two newbies safety. Without any wasted time, the two assassins disappeared into the dark of night

 **BACK AT BASE**

"Tadaima!" Tatsumi announced his arrival. Rex followed suit

"Oh good, you're both back. Is the mission a success?" Najenda said

"Yeah, we made sure he's dead" Rex replied, raising the sleeves of his jacket just above the elbows

"How about that, Akame? I've accomplished the -" Tatsumi couldn't finish what he was saying as the murasame wielder closed in on him and stripped him shirtless. Much to Rex's amusement

[Bet he's praying for his boxers to be stripped next] he thought amusedly, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. But not for long

"Leone, Boss grab them" Akame ordered. Both women took action immediately

Before they could get close to Rex, said guy already relented and stripped his clothes himself

"Here." Rex said, clearly not liking the situation he is in right now. He only got his boxers on while the rest of his garments and weaponry are on the floor. Akame was eyeing them head to toe, much to the men's displeasure

"Thank goodness" Akame breathed a sigh of relief as she finished checking them for injuries. Her face adorning a smile that many men would kill for

One of the men in front of her unfortunately, fell for it

"Hello beautiful" Rex mused out loud. Tatsumi on the other hand, had a tinge of pink on his cheeks

"Lookie here, guess the new guy has fallen for our cute Akame" Leone teased, Rex smirked "Who knows?"

"So many of my comrades died because they didn't get medical attention for their wounds, I'm glad you're both fine." Akame said softly. "Please keep coming back alive, both of you" she continued

"Sure/As long as you take care of me, Akame" is their reply

"Omg, that's so bold of you Tatsumi, saying those things in the nude" Leone said mischievously

"Hey! You guys were the ones who took my shirt off" he retorted. Rex just put his clothes back without so much as an answer

"You're teaming up with Mine on your next assignment so I expect your best" Najenda informed the brunette, much to his distaste of the pinkette. "Yowch! Out from the fire and into the frying pan~ ~" Leone teased. "She's even worse!" he complained out loud, earning an annoyed glare from Rex.

 **MEANWHILE**

"ACHOO!" Mine made a squeak like sound as she exhaled violently, stopping her walk for a bit. "I got a bad feeling all of a sudden" Mine mused to herself before continuing on walking with the rest of the group

 **END**

 **A/N: This fanfic has been on my mind for a long time and it's my first time as well. Leave a review if I got some things to improve on. Many thanks!**


	5. Target: Zank

The succeeding days have come to pass as Tatsumi trained with Mine and Sheele while Rex trained under Leone and Bulat. Both young men felt like backing out from their decision in joining the dysfunctional rebel group.

Especially Rex, a ripped homo and a naughty vixen really put a number on him. Then in the next few days, he and Tatsumi switched mentors

"What a long day" he murmured to himself as he lay on his bed, flat on his back. As he was staring at the empty ceiling, he recalled the reason why he was fighting in this hell hole of a city

"It's for them" he reminded himself, remembering his dead friends as well as his village and companion.

"What time is it anyway?" he thought, as he turned his head to the left then looking up, he sees it's already 5 in the morning. He was awake about an hour ago

"Alrighty then, let's start" and with a sigh, he went out of his room for a quick bath as a start of his morning routine

"If I remember correctly, the baths should be right around…here" Rex said to himself as he stumbled upon the part of the hideout known as the baths. Neither did he know that someone's already taking their time inside

As Rex finished undressing and wrapping around a towel around his torso, he enters the baths for a refreshing cold shower. Being the fighter he is, his senses are on alert in case of unwanted hostility or unwanted bathing companion, especially one of the opposite sex

The baths were covered all around with rocks with the addition of wooden walls for keeping out peeping toms. Rex, seeing nothing in the still dark and foggy area, helped himself to a relaxing bath

"Ahh…. I've always wanted a cold bath alone in the mornings.." Rex thought out loud as he fully immersed himself in the cold waters, its cold touch sending him the shivers.

"Huh? Rex, is that you?" a melodic voice called out nearby, freezing him solid. [A-akame?!] he thought nervously. Thinking that Akame would castrate him for seeing her in the nude. [Oh shit…}

Quickly composing himself, he responded, "over here, akame". He readjusted himself into his usual comfortable position: one leg bent vertically close to his body while the other leg is stretched forward. Arms crossed and tucked tightly to his chest. In a matter of moments, Akame's shadow loomed over him.

"As usual, you're up so early." Akame fully emerged from the fog, clad in a two-piece swimsuit as she nominated the conversation

"I could say the same to you" Rex retorted, his earlier fear forcibly erased and in its place, his usual cool demeanor. Even with that, he couldn't help but be mesmerized with the raw beauty laid before him

Her silky voice, beautiful skin and cute red eyes, he took it all in. [First Sayo, now her… ]. He berated himself for being such a closet perv

Better than having his arms broken by Leone for being such an open one like Lubbock. He remembered the time when he and Tatsumi were first given a tour of their HQ and comrades-to-be

"Can I sit next to you" Akame asked, Rex just nodded. For the remainder of 3 minutes, they stayed in awkward silence

[Calm yourself] Rex inwardly voiced a command to his raging hormones, the jackhammer-like feeling in his heart slowly dying down as he regulated his breath.

"Breathing exercises?" Akame inquired monotonously, noticing what his seatmate was doing

"Yeah" Rex responded as he closed his eyes. Looking at her, he continued, "so you're not going to castrate me for being here without knowing you'rer using the baths?"

"Nope. I can tell that you're not as perverted as Lubbock is" she replied. Bright red eyes meeting with onyx ones

With a small smile, Rex pushed his luck: "Well, thank you for your kindness. Ojou-sama".

First blood

Akame had a small blush on her face, trying to hide it quickly but Rex beat him to it. "Oh? I Never knew _the_ Akame of the one-hit kill murasame can blush like a tsundere" he smirked.

Double kill

"I-I do not know what you mean" she spoke monotonously, her small blush contradicting her tone however.

"Hahaha, you really are adorable, aren't you Akame?" Rex kept on pushing

Triple kill

By this time, Akame's resolve is growing weaker as he keeps playing his cards right

"Y-y-you find me a-a-adorable?"Akame stuttered. Just one more….

"Who wouldn't? I can understand if they're scared shitless of your reputation but looking at you closer.." Rex leaned towards Akame, a smirk still playing on his lips, much to Akame's embarrassment. "I'd say you fit the bill perfectly" he ended then afterwards flashing her a sincere smile.

[He looks handsome when he smiles… what are you thinking?! Baka!] her blush went full bloom at the smile and the position they were in but tried in vain to snap out of it. In desperation, she opted to look away and avoid his alluring smile

Satisfied with a job well done, he leaned back and excused himself to wrap up. Afterwards, he steps out of the baths and went for the exit. But before fully exiting, he glanced at the beauty sideways and said:

"See you later, Akame-chan ~" his smirk turned back again to the gentle smile he showed previously

"O-o-kay, see you" Akame replied, smiling back. After that final exchange, Rex finally left the girl to herself

[D-does this mean…he likes me?] she asked herself, contemplating on what the hell is going on with the dark-haired male's head

 **AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

The sun has just begun to rise at the horizon, staining the skies with its marvelous vermillion color. At the back of the hideout where the raining grounds is, 2 well-built young men are going at it barehanded

Tatsumi just woke up 3 hours later than Akame and Rex. All three had eaten breakfast as well as reserved some for their comrades. Though what it really happened is Rex scolding the girl over and over for trying to feast on the food meant for the others, much to Tatsumi's amusement

And now here they are, practicing close quarters combat at one another. Both shirtless and already starting to sweat

"*Pant* *Pant* Heh, you're doing well, bro. As expected from a fast learner" Rex remarked while countering a strong left hook from his friend which is aimed at his head. Maneuvering without any hesitation, he pulled Tatsumi in and tripped him so he land face down and finish with a karate chop positioned right at the back of Tatsumi's neck

His plan was ruined however as said warrior used his free right hand to do a hand stand and a rising ax kick to Rex's face. Responding, Rex used his the back of his left arm to intercept the blow then within seconds, grabbed hold of it and sent Tatsumi flying. As he hit the ground, Tatsumi used the momentum of the throw to roll on his back to recover quickly.

"*Pant* *Pant* Yeah, keep yapping and I'll make you taste dirt" as he said this, he quickly faced his sparring partner in a battle stance. The remaining hours of the morning were spent training every aspect of their physical prowess.

They continued up until 8 in the morning when every night raid member is awake and are eating their meals. They stopped when Bulat went up to them and challenged both on a 2 on 1 duel

"Hey there, you guys are in great shape! Let's see if you two can take me on" Bulat announced, grabbing his wooden lance and two bokkens, handed the swords to the young men and assumed fighting position. Between Tatsumi and Rex, no words were needed to be said. Just a look and nod, they both charged at the bulky homo.

 **TIME SKIP: 4 PM, NOON**

After taking proper rest and some words of approval coming from Bulat, said male invited Tatsumi ad Rex to continue training at Mt. Fake. Tatsumi, ever the diligent one, followed his "Bro" to grow stronger. Rex however, stayed behind and focused on his Teigu instead

"Focus" he mentally commanded as his Teigu's sharp edges glowed bluish, growing brighter as he continues to stretch the range of his spatial perception, his focus unwavering, blocking out unnecessary sounds caused by the other members talking inside. He is now seated at the middle of the training grounds, legs overlapped

"Hey guys, check that out" Lubbock pointed towards the window, noticing a bright bluish glow outside the hideout.

"What 's he doing?" Mine quirked an eyebrow. "He's probably doing those breathing exercises Akame told me about when he's alone." Leone suggested. "If he is only doing that, then what's with that blue glow?" Lubbock asked further. Only one explanation for this:

He's a Teigu user. But which one?

"That blue glow is probably coming from his hands. I saw him earlier carrying two trench knives as he went outside" Najenda added. "So his teigu is a pair of trench knives?" Mine said. "Half correct." Najenda replied, an interested look on her face. "Let's see for ourselves." Najenda said

As Tatsumi opened his eyes, the bladed parts of his Teigu are covered in a bluish aura that feels sharp as a needle. "Okay, let's rock" he muttered, going at it to the max

5 Small bits of logs placed vertically on 5 larger wooden logs are placed a few good yards away from him. As Rex stands up and turns to face the logs, the night Raid members are at a shock of his eyes

"The hell happened to his eyes?" Mine asked, curiosity growing stronger

"It's those blades" Lubbock pointed out. Without notice Rex switched his handling position on the blades into a stabbing one and pierced the ground. "Razor wind" he said mentally, his teigu releasing the stored energy in the blades into the ground and to the targets. The result?

Torrents of wind pulsed forth from the ground and sliced the wood into smithereens.

"*whistles* Damn" Leone reacted. The other members agreed with her though, that was just brutal

The succeeding events afterwards went normally. Akame coming back from a hunt later in the afternoon as well as Bulat and Tatsumi from their training. After that little stunt, Rex went back to the hideout and he was bombarded with questions from Leone and Lubbock, both of which he politely ignored, saying along the lines of "you'll know soon"

 **TIME SKIP: MIDNIGHT**

(Night Raid's meeting room"

"We have received reports of a serial killer roaming around the Capitol at night. This killer has victimized a lot of people by means of beheading" Najenda started the briefing whilst smoking a cigarette. All night raid members are standing before her as she sits on a throne – like chair

"No doubt about it, that's Zank the Beheader" Lubbock answered with full certainty

"Who is he?" Tatsumi asked

"You don't know? You really are a country bumpkin" Mine insulted.

"You got a problem with that?!" he retorted. "Paying them no mind, Rex spoke up, "care to explain who our target is?" he asked

"Sorry but I don't know him either" Sheele admitted, much to the pinkette's dismay

"He's the Capitol's former executioner. Since the start of this corrupt regime, there have been many public executions which he was ordered to chop their heads off day by day until he went insane and stole the warden's teigu to escape" Lubbock explained

"Is it known what teigu he stole?" Rex further inquired and got his answer by Lubbock shaking his head

"Is that all the info we have on him?" Rex asked. "Yes. Unfortunately, that's the only info we got from my sources" Najenda answered

"Alright then, let's start the hunt" Rex said as he turns towards the exit to start the mission but is stopped when he is stopped by Najenda

"Before that Rex, do you mind telling us about your teigu first?" Najenda asked, her cuiriosity getting the best of her. The other night raid members' attention is all on him now

" Can we save the interrogation for later? We have a mission at hand" Rex reasoned. "Come on man, please tell us. If you do, we'll do the same with our teigus" Lubbock stroke a deal

"Fine…" Rex relented. On the other hand, Tatsumi had no idea his friend had this so called "teigu" with him all this time and asked, "What's a Teigu?"

"Something like this" Akame tonelessly said, unsheathing her blade

"That doesn't help at all, Akame – chan" Rex deadpanned. Hearing her name called that way made Akame blush a bit but she hid it well. Leone and Lubbock on the other hand, are having weird ideas

"Nice pick man! Akame's worth the shot" Lubb teased, giggling perversely. Akame glared at him to shut him up

"Looks like someone's taking a liking to you, girlfriend~~" Leone nudged Akame, shipping them immediately. Akame didn't say anything as Leone kept on teasing her, clearly annoyed at her best friend's antics

"Hahaha, smooth Rex! Just smooth" Bulat approved said male on how he said it in a composed manner

"*sigh* Nevermind them, Tats. I'll explain what Teigu are to you so listen up" Rex turned to his country buddy and began talking

"Teigu are powerful weapons made by the First Emperor ages ago. They are about 48 of them created from Danger Beasts among the ranks of Super and Alpha classes. The reason why they were created is to ensure that peace will be maintained in the Empire even after the 1st emperor's demise. But as you can see right now, what happened is the exact opposite" Rex finished

"Do you think I could get one?" Tatsumi asked, hope flashing in his eyes

"Time will tell, Tats." Rex responded, patting his friend's shoulder

"You're pretty knowledgeable about Teigus for a country bumpkin" Mine is at it again with her annoying remarks. She stopped when Rex turned his attention towards the pinkette, saying: "You're point?" with an icy tone

[It's a good thing Tats asked about what teigus are; the others seem to forget the whole "interrogation" thing] Rex internally smiled

"Alright everyone, I think it's about time we put an end to this killer's streak. I'll split you all up into groups: Bulat, Leone and Lubbock, take the south wing; Mine, Tatsumi and Sheele, you guys take the west wing. Rex and Akame, you take the east wing, near the coliseum" Najenda announced the groupings

"Why do I have to be teamed up with this country bumpkin? He'll only be in the way" Mine whined, flaring another insult at the brunette. "You're really getting on my nerves, you little flat-chested pipsqueak" Tatsumi growled, starting yet another banter between them. Having enough of the worthless banter, Rex stepped up

"Are you guys gonna stop or I'll have to force you…" Rex said, clearly annoyed of the unnecessary noise. "But she started it!" Tatsumi reasoned out, "I don't care who did what but unless you want me to scar the both of you for life, you better stop . " Rex threatened, putting emphasis on each word

"Come on man, chill" Lubbock tried to calm his comrade down but to no avail.

"Thank you, Rex. Now go! Bring down divine punishment upon that sick bastard" Najenda signaled her assassins. "Hai" all of them replied and went their ways

 **WITH REX AND AKAME**

"Akame-chan, I got somethin' to ask you" Rex started a conversation

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you or anything. I also brought enough snacks for the both of us" Akame answered without letting the male finish his sentence

"No, that's not what I want to ask" Rex sweat-dropped. Continuing, he said: "That teigu of yours is overkill, does it have any draw backs?"

"Yeah. Just cleaning it is nerve wracking…" Akame replied. Before she could continue, Rex cut her off, "Oh. I think I get what you mean, it does have a powerful poison after all"

As they were walking, they both sensed the presence of incoming guards. Moving stealthily, Rec and Akame hid in a corner of an alley. When the coast is clear, they emerged from the darkness and resumed their walk

They were walking for a good 30 minutes, scouting the area for their target. Right now, the both of them are sitting on a bench, Akame nibbling at a crepe

"Excuse me, Akame-chan" Rex stood up suddenly and rushed to the nearest alley

"Is nature calling?" Akame said, her monotone voice acting like an insulting one

Rex sweat-dropped but didn't say anything and continued his way to relieve himself

[She sure knows how to be blunt] Rex thought, thanking God that no one heard her say that. As he finished his business, he saw a familiar face

"S-sayo?! No way, is that you?" Rex couldn't help but have hope that what he Is seeing right now is real. His battle instincts however, told him that something's amiss. Regardless, he still followed false Sayo as she left

"What's taking him so long?" Akame thought, growing worried about what might have happened to his comrade. "Rex?" she checked him in the alley he went to piss, but he wasn't there. Thinking her fears are answered, she immediately ran in search of the teen with only one thought in mind:

"Where the hell are you? Rex?"

 **AT THE COLISEUM**

As Rex followed the apparition, realization hit him dead on when they arrived at a coliseum

"No, this isn't right... I saw her die" Rex told himself, stopping abruptly and raising his defense. The other person on the other hand, was on the other end a few good meters from him. She tilted her head creepily as if confused that her "comrade" was scrutinizing her

"You can stop pretending now, impostor" Rex narrowed his eyes, shifting to his cold persona

"Oh? Happy, happy you are a sharp one, aren't you? Seeing through my disguise just like that" the girl said in what sounds like a madman's voice. Soon enough, Rex's suspicions were right, it was an impostor

The girl he saw previously in the alley became a tall, bulky man wearing a lab coat under a business suit and an eerie eye at the top of his forehead. "Instead of calling that girl's name, call me, affectionately.." Zank paused as he crossed his arms arms in front and with the flick of a wrist came two two hidden blades, "Zank the executioner!"

Rex didn't reply, his eyes as impassive as ever. Observing the enemy in front of him, he assumed that the eye on the psycho was a Teigu. "And i'm guessing that eye on your forehead is your teigu, right?" he deduced, arming himself with his teigu

"Heheheheehe very nice boy! This teigu is the Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator. It enables to see from long range, see through fogs, read movements and make illusions to make my killing worth enjoying! Ahihihihi" Zank replied

[Enough talk] Rex thought, shutting of his thoughts and going in for the kill. He charged at the madman, his Teigu all ready to fight

He aimed for a straight jab to the solar plexus but was blocked barely by both of Zank's blades, [When did he..? ] Zank thought, surprised of the boy's sudden burst of speed. The blow was pretty powerful as the hit shook him a bit

"Hehehehe enough talk eh? Sorry but I really have a habit of talking ahihiihi" Zank said maniacally as he began his counter attack. But before he could do that...

[Force Edge] Was what Zank read in his enemy's mind as Rex pushed harder, his strength seems to be amplified. Not wanting to push his luck, Zank stepped back before his blades crack completely under the pressure

But Rex is having none of it and threw another jab with his other fist, this time with more power. Zank predicted it and blocked, was shocked again due to the force of the blow. [What is this kid? He's goddamn strong for his age!] he thought, not liking where the fight is going by far

[Just as I thought, trying to read my thoughts huh tough guy?] Rex taunted him mentally

"You little shit!" Zank was enraged and went berserk

 **MEANWHILE**

"Is that... metal?" Akame thought out loud, having a grim yet certain thought about who caused the distant noise

[Rex, please be alright] she thought, hurrying towards the Coliseum

 **BACK TO THE FIGHT**

"You little shit!" Zank, in his rage, charged straight ahead at the dark hooded warrior. Said warrior met the blow hard with his knives in a cross guard

The intense clashing of blades at split second speeds continue on as both fighters find a blind spot in each other's defenses

Compared to hidden blades that are made for quick kills, trench knives are made specifically for dealing punishing blows. And since it's a teigu, the metal forged with it combined with its origin as the fang of an Alpha-class danger beast makes it all the more powerful

As they continue on, Zank notices his blades are already at the breaking point

[I am not losing to a kid!] Zank had a murderous look on his face as he clashes blades with the assassin. Every hit was either parried or block by Rex either by his teigu or his body armor. Now his attacks are more vicious, all aiming for either to dismember or hit a vital organ

Seeing his enemy so pissed, Rex cranked it up as well, his blows faster and stronger. Strikes here and there coupled with feints then succeeded with brutal counters, Zank blocked most but not all of them. Both already sweating but compared to Zank who was losing his ground, Rex made him do exactly what he wanted without losing a plenty lot of energy, though he has his share of injuries as well

Rex leaned in close, Zank quickly went for a decapitation but was met with air as Rex ducked, advanced with great agility and hit hard with his left through the top of his abdomen.

"Guhwa!" Zank couldn't stop himself from arching his back in pain. "Time to end this" Rex said, going next for a right hook as he quickly re - positioned himself. By this time, he's so immersed with the giht that his eyes and the tips of his blades turned blue on their own

[His eyes... so blue] Zank muttered to himself as he tried to interrupt the next blow by using his free right blade to slash horizontally

Too late

"Checkmate" Rex said, his hook connecting with the opponent's jaw with the velocity near Mach 2

Just as his hit connected and thew Zank far back, a katana with a red handle suddenly pierced the ground from the sky near Rex

"It's Akame.." Rex said to himself, straightening up and looking up to see a girl in a mini skirt falling and landing elegantly as well as positioning herself in one swift movement

"Hey" Rex greeted, raising his right fist. Akame responded coldly; "Rex, you shouldn't turn your back on your opponent"

"Really?" Rex replied in an amused tone. As he said this, Zank tried to pounce on him in a desperate attempt to catch him off guard

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Zank yelled as aimed for his throat, a thrust coming right up

*QCKK*

Akame was wide eyed. In a milliseconds time, Rex spun to the right and delivered a hook but it the blow itself did not hit

Zank's face was torn horizontally from the ear to ear, killing the madman in an instant.

[The voices have stopped...thank you] were Zank's thoughts as he enters an eternal slumber

"How did that happen? You didn't even hit him" Akame asked monotonously, her face back to its killer persona

"I'll tell you later when we get back" Rex replied, putting away his knives to retrieve the eye teigu. He inspected it for a bit then turning around, he passed it to Akame

"Mission complete?" Rex asked rhetorically, a cocky smile

"Mission complete" Akame smiled in return. Afterwards, they both regrouped with the rest of the Night Raid members

 **END**


End file.
